The invention relates to an auxiliary system for a motor vehicle having a drive motor, in particular, an internal combustion engine, with the auxiliary system including at least two auxiliary devices, e.g., a power-assist pump, a fan and/or an antiskid pump, and the like, and with the auxiliary devices being driven electrically and intermittently and only then when it is necessary for driving the vehicle.
Motor vehicle drives, in particular the drives of passenger motor vehicle, include an internal combustion engine which simultaneously drives auxiliary devices such as fan, power-assist pump, usually by a belt drive. As the operation of the auxiliary devices is needed only for a short time, intermittently, for performing their tasks, it was proposed to use individual electric motors for driving the auxiliary devices instead of having them driven constantly by the internal combustion engine, with the electric motors being turned on only when the operation of the respective auxiliary devices is necessary.
However, using a plurality of electric motors for driving separate auxiliary devices increases the costs of manufacturing of motor vehicles.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to reduce the costs associated with providing a motor vehicle with auxiliary devices.